


Вместе

by Ishaen



Category: Heroes of the Storm (Video Game), StarCraft
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishaen/pseuds/Ishaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда они вместе, им не страшны никакие враги.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вместе

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salmari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmari/gifts).



Этот мир не был похож ни на какой другой, виденный Тассадаром. От него веяло... некоей незавершенностью, нереальностью. Даже если и окружающую его природу можно было назвать хоть сколько-нибудь живой, то населявшие этот мир существа — в том числе и похожие на людей — вели себя ну совсем неестественно. Сомнения Тассадара подкреплялись еще и тем, что прочитать разумы тех, кто находился вне этого... поля битвы, было невозможно.

И бывший вершитель вновь окинул взглядом мрачноватый лес. Ни единой живой души. Только те, вместе с кем ему предстояло сражаться — но и с ними он перебрасывался лишь парой фраз. И когда огонь битвы затухал, большую часть комбатантов куда-то телепортировало. 

Но только лишь большую часть. Такие, как Тассадар, были вынуждены проводить свое время, бесцельно слоняясь по лесам этого мира, изредка будучи призываемыми для новой битвы.

— Неужели это будет продолжаться вечно? — отослал свой вопрос в пустой пси-эфир протосс и вновь продолжил путь, отдаваясь воспоминаниям о своей жизни. Он не испытывал ни малейшего желания хоть как-то вступить в контакт с другими несчастными, внешне выглядевшими порой крайне угрожающе. 

И от хмурых мыслей его отвлекли лучи света от двух Нексусов, возвещавших о начале новой битвы. Не испытывая никакой радости от предстоявшего кровопролития, Тассадар лишь из простого желания увидеть своих сокомандников отправился к арке с телепортом.

Вновь непонятные и странные существа... Вершитель знал некоторых из них: дриада, эльфийка, демон... Они не раз появлялись в этом мире и каждый раз их память оказывалась стертой. Словно кто-то намеренно не хотел, чтобы об этом мире узнали.

Вместе с самим Тассадаром их было четверо — оставался лишь один. И он не заставил себя ждать. 

Вершитель застыл. Он не верил своим глазам, но, похоже, они не обманывали его, равно как и эфир, мгновенно наполнившийся чужими недоумением, яростью и удивлением. Это было невозможно, но все же... Артанис, повзрослевший, в весьма внушительных и необычных доспехах, появился из сияющей воронки телепорта. Тассадар не сомневался в личности появившегося протосса — это был именно его юный ученик, пусть и несколько возмужавший с момента их последней встречи. И похоже, он уже заметил присутствие бывшего вершителя — озирался, пытаясь найти источник столь... теплых ощущений в эфире. Но тщетно — слишком далеко был Тассадар, чтобы заметить его невооруженным взглядом.

«Союзники» тем временем поприветствовали друг друга и разошлись по лесу, каждый в одиночестве: пока громовой голос не предупредит о начале битвы, можно не волноваться. Лучший момент для того, чтобы подойти поздороваться.

Вершитель уже было хотел пойти навстречу Артанису, но, увидев вылетевшего из кустов и бежавшего прямо к нему ученика, справедливо решил, что лучше стоять на месте. Иерарх чуть сбавил темп бега, но тем не менее фактически врезался в учителя, тут же заключая его в объятия. Тассадар, совсем не ожидавший такого поворота событий, лишь шокированно смотрел на прижавшегося к нему Артаниса.

— Это ведь действительно ты? — вопрос, окрашенный нотками смущения, наполнил эфир.

— Ну а кто же еще? — тихо усмехнулся вершитель, отвечая на объятия.

— Я... ты... неважно, — попытался что-то спросить Артанис, но в последний момент передумал. Он чуть отошел от учителя, смотря на него и перебирая свои нервные отростки, словно они были чем-то сокровенным для него. — Слишком много всего произошло... Я... не знаю, с чего начать...

— Это может и подождать, Арти, новости я всегда успею узнать, — Тассадар рассматривал доспехи своего ученика. — Лучше скажи, как ты здесь оказался?

— Это было слишком внезапно. Я не успел уловить момент перехода. Но... А что это вообще за место?

— Не могу сказать конкретно. Этот мир явно создавался для одной определенной цели... Нас постоянно сталкивают друг с другом... и мы должны убивать. Постоянно. Без вариантов. Я представлял себе загробный мир как-то иначе, — невесело усмехнулся Тассадар в ответ на недоверчивую телепатему Артаниса.

— Но я-то еще жив!

— Да, ты жив. И после всех злоключений здесь ты отправишься обратно в наш мир. И память тебе сотрут.

— Я не буду помнить, что видел тебя?! 

— К сожалению.

— Тогда я хочу остаться с тобой, — Иерарх взял своего учителя за руку. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты был здесь один!

— Такова моя судьба, Артанис. Моя, но не твоя. Наш народ нуждается в тебе — и ты должен вернуться. Беспокойся о тех, кто еще жив.

В эфире повисла тишина, смешанная с болью и грустью.

— Здесь ты жив.

— Сомневаюсь. Мы умираем, но возрождаемся вновь. И вновь вступаем в сражение. Не знаю, сколько раз я уже умирал.

— Я тебя отсюда вытащу, учитель, — полным уверенности ментальным голосом заявил Артанис. — Когда-нибудь, но непременно вытащу.

— Я слышу недосказанность в твоем утверждении, — заметил вершитель, вновь чуть паря над землей.

— А пока нам нужно победить. Неужели ты забыл, что когда мы вместе, нам не страшны никакие враги?

— Не сомневаюсь в этом.

***

Этим днем вершитель не был одинок. И пусть Артанис не останется в этом мире навсегда, не будет вечным узником этих полей битв, он смог оставить след надежды в почти потухнувшем сердце Тассадара. К вершителю пришло успокоение — и все раздоры этого мира, больше походившие на жестокие игры, мгновенно стали бессмысленными.

Ведь Артанис всегда исполняет то, что обещал.


End file.
